


「农贾/超级富贵」危险关系（07）

by bjy9951



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjy9951/pseuds/bjy9951





	「农贾/超级富贵」危险关系（07）

—大明星农×富二代昊

—从爱豆粉丝到伪包养关系再到甜蜜小情侣

黄明昊一觉醒来，一个人躺在大床上，身边空荡荡，只有难以启齿的地方传来的微微痛感，才让他敢确定那些绮丽并不是南柯一梦。房间里拉着窗帘，黄明昊无法判断时间，只好在枕边摸索自己的手机。

原本坐在客厅发呆的陈立农听到房间里窸窸窣窣的声音，起身往房间里走去。看着光着身子在床上乱动的黄明昊，他敲了敲门。黄明昊吓得一激灵，赶紧钻进被窝。

“该看的我都看过了，不用遮了。”

“没...没有。”

“你是在找这个？”陈立农扬了扬手里的手机。

“对，农农你怎么找到的？”

“笨蛋，中午吃饭时落在桌子上了啊。”

“啊？哦。”

陈立农凑上前去揉了揉黄明昊的脑袋，又从柜子里拿出自己的睡衣递给黄明昊：“先穿我的吧，你的西装有点皱了，我一会给你熨一下。哦，内裤是新的。”

“谢谢。”

陈立农微微一笑：“穿好就赶紧起来吧，我去煮粥。”

黄明昊乖巧地看着陈立农走出房间，抱过陈立农的睡衣，将红彤彤的脸蛋埋进有着陈立农香气的衣物里，复又躺回床上打了好几个滚，这才慢慢悠悠的起床。

陈立农在厨房切着肉丁，心里嘲笑着自己的荒唐。怎么就走到这一步了呢？初衷是什么？一步步接近黄家小少爷，以情人的身份渐渐去插手他的工作，慢慢地吞噬掉他的权力，让黄家认识到杀人是要偿命。然后呢？这样爸就可以活过来了吗？他们又可以是那个不富贵却幸福的一家三口了吗？明明是想把黄明昊当作报复黄家的通天桥，怎么自己却成了修桥人呢？

妈，我后悔了，我的确该离黄家远一点。可是你跟爸又做错什么了呢？明明彼此相爱，就因为门不当户不对，黄家就可以忘记有你这个长女了是吗？黄家就可以草菅人命害死爸了吗？

黄明昊穿着陈立农有些长的睡衣从房间走出来，看着厨房里背影有些落寞的陈立农，他不由得心一紧，走过去从背后拥住陈立农。

这一抱也打断了陈立农的思绪，陈立农平复了心情，语气尽量轻松地开口：“怎么啦？”

黄明昊把脸抵在陈立农宽阔的后背上，声音闷闷的：“农农，你是不是不开心、你要是不愿意我可以远离你，但你放心，我还会继续支持你的。”

陈立农一时有些心酸，他知道那些事和黄明昊无关，出事的时候黄明昊不过和自己一样是一个半大的孩子，他什么都不知道。可是他偏偏姓黄，偏偏是黄家平疼爱有加的唯一的孙子。如果他不姓黄，他真的愿意抛下现在所有的一切，毫无隔阂的和他在一起。

他拍了拍环在自己腰间的手：“乖，别乱想，去客厅坐一会儿，粥马上就好了。”

“农农你如果不愿意一定要跟我讲哦。”

“嗯。”

黄明昊保持着一周三次的频率往陈立农家跑，自然范丞丞这个倒霉催的又被他拿来当夜不归宿的挡箭牌，对此范丞丞已经见怪不怪，只是翻着白眼祝福黄明昊夜夜笙歌。日子一天天过着，黄家珠宝和陈立农合拍的广告在各市大屏上循环播放，黄明昊给陈立农接下了很多广告代言，剧本论沓的送过去让陈立农挑选，邀请了国内知名音乐人为陈立农打造新专辑，金主该做的事黄明昊一件不落，金主不该做的黄明昊也做了。比如现在，他正被陈立农压在身下做活塞运动，嗓子已经叫得有些沙哑，他开始哭着求饶。

“农农，不要了。”

“不可以哦。”

陈立农在床上一直是个体贴的情人，前戏总会极尽温柔地怕他受伤，做完之后也会仔细地帮他清理擦拭。可唯独在运动过程中，霸道的不行。

“你明天不是要去录新歌吗？”

“没事，我嗓子不会哑掉。”

黄明昊想想也是，嗓子哑掉的是他自己，便也全身心地沉陷其中。

最近黄明昊常常会把工作带到陈立农家去，热恋期的小情侣总是如胶似漆。陈立农也经常会在他工作的时候，把他抱进怀里，也目不转睛地看着那些文件。

“如果我也能替你分担一些就好了。”

“没事啊，你平常也很忙啊。”

“昊昊教我好不好？我好想帮帮你。”

黄明昊心里跟抹了蜜一样，丝毫没有危机意识的把合同都大大咧咧的摆在陈立农面前，跟他讲着其中利害。陈立农听着，手上把黄明昊抱得更紧。黄明昊也没多想，只当是他又在心疼自己。

“昊昊。”

“嗯？”

“如果你有一天发现我在骗你，你会怎么办？”

“怎么突然这么问？”

“就是很担心我以后可能会有什么事要瞒着你。”

“那就不要瞒着我，嗯？”黄明昊转过身捧着陈立农的脸，在脸颊上轻轻落下一吻。

“昊昊。”

“好啦，我知道就算你瞒着我也是善意的，说不定是要给我准备什么惊喜，对不对？”

“嗯。”

“嘻嘻，我喜欢你都来不及呢。”

陈立农看着又投入工作之中的黄明昊，在心里悄悄地说了句对不起。

自从那次热搜后，黄明昊就联系了范丞丞帮忙彻查到底是谁在背后搞鬼。但时间过去的有点久，那次热搜也对两人没什么影响，直到今天黄明昊收到“不是青岛大白鹅”的消息才想起还有热搜这回事。午休时候，黄明昊匆匆忙忙赶到和范丞丞约好的那家餐厅，看着范丞丞紧锁的眉头，他也稍稍有些不安。

“曝光的那人很难搞吗？”

“你自己看吧。”范丞丞把桌上的档案袋推给黄明昊，便不再讲话。

黄明昊安静地看完资料，又把档案袋重新绑好，一声不吭。

“你还记得那年在黄爷爷书房里发现的那张照片吗？”

“记得，因为担心爷爷看到姑姑的照片会伤心，所以所有照片都被我爸收起来保管了，那是唯一一张还留在外面的，但是姑姑的脸已经看不清了。”

“嗯，我找人还原了一下照片。阿姨和陈立农的妈妈很像，或许我可以说，陈立农的母亲说不定就是你那位‘去世多年’的姑姑。”


End file.
